


Beyond

by CringyLife



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dragons, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringyLife/pseuds/CringyLife
Summary: (Need more time.)





	Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me, I'm still dealing with a bunch of irl stuff. Not bad, just important.

Strange, heavily lidded eyes stared at a broken device. A tall figure, who had tried to get his creation to work, sighed heavily through his black and maroon face mask. He didn't expect it to explode. He gathered up all of the broken, smoking pieces and piled them in a pile on a different table, looking at his door when he sensed something. He heard a familiar sound, claws scraping against steel. His ears had gotten used to it and he didn't physically cringe anymore, but it still annoyed him. He wasn't a bit scared when a pale blue dragon pried the door open with its snout and slid through, scales scraping the metal almost as loudly as the claws were. "Conor," A slightly calm male voice came from the dragon. The dragon was pretty small. Well, for a dragon.

Conor quietly took his face mask off, streaks of burn scars trailing the left side of his face and most of his neck. Luckily, those weren't from dragons. They were inflicted by Conor himself. On accident, of course. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry I woke you up or whatever. I'm not apologizing to him, though." Conor hissed. The dragon exhaled heavily through his nose, a cloud of blue, extremely cold "smoke" covering his entire body. Conor sighed, glaring at the pale figure that walked out of the strange smoke. Because magic somehow explains everything, the male is fully clothed. He was just as tall as Conor, but he was skinnier. "I've been alive for almost 18 years yet I still don't know wether to call you Dad or Mom." Conor said, half, smiling.

"Why does it matter? I only came down here to get you to stop with the damn 'creations' for the night. Either you're gonna end up burning this place down, or he's going to burn this place down while yelling at you." Permafrost said. He sounded tired, and Conor felt just a slight pang of worry and guilt in his heart. Perma almost never got enough sleep, either because he can't get to sleep no matter how hard he tried, or he was working.

Conor sighed through his nose.

"I'm going to sleep soon, anyway. I'm still not apologizing to him, though."

**Author's Note:**

> I will do the edits I want to make once I get home. :))


End file.
